The Scouts' Universe Worriors Cousins Part 3
by NightShade6
Summary: Will They Get Along With Us!? Or Not?


The Scout's Mysterious Universe Worrior Cousins: Part 3  
Will They Get Along With Us!? Or Not?  
  
* (thoughts)  
Words in italics (Flashbacks thoughts)  
[ ] (Writer's scene)  
===========================================  
[last time we left Mary coming out of her hiding space and knowing that Cassidy  
wasn't going to like the news that Mary had over heard]  
=============================================================  
  
After Ami and Darien had left Mary knew that Cassidy wasn't going to like the bad  
news that she's going to receive.  
So, Mary went to the library where Katie was and she started to tell Katie the  
news.  
Mary: Hey Katie, you would never had guess what I just over heard...  
Katie: What is it Mary?  
Mary: I saw these two people named Am...  
The Katie jumped in.  
Katie: Oh, you saw Ami!? She just left here not too long ago!!!!  
Mary: Yeah, but she wasn't alone, she was with this guy named Darien and he  
said something that gave me a REAL shocker!!  
Katie: What's that?  
Mary: I heard Darien telling Ami about him knowing that they found out that  
Cassidy and Jubilee are Serena's and Rini's cousins!!??  
Katie: WHAT!? How did they find that out!?  
Mary: That's what I thought!   
Katie: Have you told Cassidy and the others yet!?  
Mary: No, you're the first person that knows.  
Katie: All right, lets go and have all of us meet at your place, okay.  
Mary: Good Idea.  
And so the girls go into Katie's jeep and left while they were driving Mary made a  
call to the others on her cell phone telling them to meet at her place.  
After everybody got to Mary's they all sat at in front of the living-room table and  
Mary started to tell everybody about the bad news that she had over heard from  
Ami and Darien   
And then Cassidy, Jubilee, Sara, and Janet all said "THEY WHAT!???"  
Mary: That's what I over heard!!  
  
Cassidy: Well then, its about time that the scouts should learn what happens  
when you poke around too much.  
=============================================================  
Later the universe girls were already transformed and they had saw the scouts up  
against the Heart Snatcher after they saw Sailor Moon using her legendary "Moon  
Spiral Heart" wand to defeat the enemy, Rainbow Worrior started to say  
"Rainbow Sniper Blast!"  
Scouts: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..............  
Sailor Jupiter: Hey! What's the big idea!!!??  
Tornado Worrior: This is what happens when you know too much  
Sailor.....Jupiter.  
Then all the girls were lined up in a row so that each one could fight the other.  
A show down to see who will defeat who.  
Then everybody started to attack each other.  
Sailor Moon: Moon Spiral Heart Attack  
Rainbow Worrior: Rainbow Sniper Blast!  
Which that deflected the "heart attack"  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter.......Oak.....Evolution!!!  
Tornado Worrior: Tornado Twister Spincycle  
Sailor Jupiter: What!? Her powers deflected mine as well!!  
No matter what scout threw their powers at the Universe Worriors, they seem to  
defeat their power.  
Hours later, Tuxedo Mask came in and he saw the Sailors all bruised up.  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailors!!!?? What happened here!? Why are those girls attacking  
you?  
Then the Mask Phantom arrived to answer Tuxedo Mask's question.  
Mask Phantom: They attacking the Sailors because they know too much. The  
Universe Worriors came down to look for their cousins, but you sailors found that  
out too quickly and now the Universers had to go and settle this. For you see,  
they are on a mission and they felt that when they gain enough trust with the  
Sailors, they were going to let them in on their mission.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: Is that why you had to attack us like that!? Why couldn't you let  
us know about your mission in the first place instead of having everything ending  
up like this!?  
  
Mini Rainbow Worrior: The reason is because.........well, even though our powers  
are stronger than yours, we need you help because our dimension is being under  
attack right now as we speak. We went through a time warp hole to get here. We  
looked in our family tree and we had saw that each of us had a relative from the  
"forgotten past of the Moon Kingdom" history. And we wanted to make sure that  
we could trust you, that's all.  
  
Rainbow Worrior: But, now because of you we know that we can't trust you at all!  
Now we have to go back and help defend our dimension without your help and  
we're having troubles trying to defeat the strongest enemy of all!!!!  
  
Cloud Worrior: Even though our dimension does have its BEST guards, but still  
that's not enough.......so, please help us!!!  
  
The Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto came in.  
Sailor Uranus: You Universe Worriors are SO self-fish to ask that! Sailor Moon is  
our Princess and we would do Anything to protect her. So, don't do it Sailor  
Moon, you may never know it could be a trick.   
Sailor Moon: Yeah but......  
Sailor Pluto: Sailor Moon, the Universe Worriors already attacked you and so why  
should you trust them after what they did to you!?  
Sailor Mini Moon: They are our cousins you know and family should help each  
other no matter what the consequences are, we still help!  
Sailor Pluto: Small Lady, you still have so much to learn about intruders outside  
the Solar System.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: Why do you have to be so mean!?   
Sailor Saturn: No Matter what your going to do Sailor Moon, we will always be  
there to watch your back.......okay!  
Then Sailor Moon thought for a minute and then she gave her answer.  
Sailor Moon: Well, I think we should go and help you Universe Worriors, after all  
we are family! And that's what Families are there for.....right!  
Then the Universe Worriors all said: Right!  
Mask Phantom: Okay then, "Phantom.....Warp Appear!!!" Well, step though the  
warp hole for you are about to enter the next Dimension  
  
(To be Continue) 


End file.
